


Eat Me Up, Drink Me Down

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rainbow Drinker!Karkat, Rainbow Drinkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 15:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You'd die before you'd leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat Me Up, Drink Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by amarantto's AU where Karkat is a rainbow drinker who has a distinct penchant for Dave's blood.
> 
> Now with added porn.

You're only really half awake, staring blearily at the ceiling, and you're thirsty as hell but you don't want to move just yet. You're still kind of getting used to this whole dream bubble thing, it's weird; sometimes you'll know instantly and then others it takes a little while. Sometimes you don't realise until you're awake again, its kind of frustrating. Takes it out of you. You let your eyes fall back shut as you hear the door open, a shard of light cutting through the darkness.

 “Strider, you in here?” Karkat's voice is dampened by the acoustics of the room, his footsteps solid and steady as he spots you lying on the floor and starts walking over.

 “No,” you inform him, rolling over to show your back, curling up a little more. It's too early for this shit. Not that time is even really a thing, but whatever, you just fucking woke up and you ain't in the fucking mood for any of his bullshit. He sits behind you, legs crossed, and pokes you in the ribs.

 “Don't play coy with me, you dumb motherfucker. I've been looking for you for ages, why's your communicator off?” He sounds soft, like he just woke up himself. You turn your head to look at him through half shut eyes, frowning a little as he glows that tiny bit brighter when he sees your face. He's good at keeping a lid on it, muting his skin, but when he's hungry, and especially when he sees you, he loses control of it, just slightly.

 “Karkat, dude, I seriously can't right now,” you try, but he's already pawing at your sleeve, massaging your arm, as if it's going to convince you. He leans down and buries his face into your neck, inhaling you, tugging at your shoulder. Oh, fuck it.

 You sit up with a groan, grumbling nonsense that you hope sounds like a protest. You secretly love this, it feels amazing, not that you'd tell anyone. He presses up against your back, his right hand covering your heart, his left threading through your hair, coaxing your head to the side gently, knees bent to cage you in. You sigh when he licks a thick strip up your neck, his tongue coating your skin with some kind of super special magic anaesthetic, his nose nuzzling in behind your ear as he holds you a little closer to him.

 “Fuck, you smell really fucking good...” he whispers, breathing you in once more. You squirm, your body unsure of whether it wants to escape or push closer. You feel his tongue again, tasting you like an appetiser, preparing the both of you. You breathe out a shaky laugh, shivering when you feel his nails dig into your shirt.

 “You're such a creepo, dude,” is all you can think to say, trying to fend off your embarrassment for wanting this. He presses a kiss to the juncture of your neck, tongue lapping at your skin again. Then he bites.

 You still don't really know if it's meant to feel like this. Like a sharp shock of electricity followed by this aching, intense wave of heat, starting from where he pierces your skin, and spreading slowly down throughout your whole body. You can feel your blood spilling around his teeth, trickling down to your collarbone, and you don't bother to hold back a gasp when he finally drinks you down, sucking at the wound. It feels so fucking _intimate_ , he's actually taking part of you into him. His hands are grabbing at you, insistent and possessive, and he groans as he swallows you, his tongue flicking against the small puncture to make sure he doesn't miss anything.

You feel yourself start to harden, your legs trying to close together on instinct. You've never understood why your body has this kind of reaction, but you can't help it. You've grown to like it in fact, the way it feels like he's filling you up as he drains you, the way he instantly knows what your feeling and runs his hand down your body, rubbing between your thighs, gripping you like he owns it. Your head lolls back on his shoulder, he's still drinking you, and his hand slips beneath your waistband.

 You let out a long, low groan as he strokes you, pulsing his hand in time with the flow of your blood, the swipes of his tongue, the breaths he takes through his nose, still smelling you as he tastes. Your hips jerk up a little, though you haven't the energy to do much more than that. A growl of hunger rumbles in his throat. You can feel him in your blood, he dances through your veins like a fire. His hand is slow, steady, spreading your pre-cum along your cock and you whine, your hands finding, clutching at his arms for something to hold on to, pushing yourself back into the rest of his body.

 He swallows at last, licking you closed, sucking gently as his hand starts a little faster, and you choke on a gasp, your head falling further back as if to offer more of your neck to him, anything to keep him going. You stutter out a curse, his finger coiling around the head of your cock, hand squeezing, rhythmic and hot as your hips rise to meet his every motion. He's still licking your neck, sucking your abused skin, still inhaling your scent as if he's still ravenous and he's never going to have enough of you. You bite your lip, his hand wet and heavy around you, the fingers in your hair tugging that little bit tighter, and he groans into your neck, your name spreading over your skin like the heat he's forcing from you.

 You see dull, faded stars, light spots dancing above you, your whole body vibrating against him as he empties you once again, his mouth finding yours as you twist into his neck as you let out a broken cry, breathing in as you sweat and swear a thousand curses out. His tongue slips between your open, panting lips, letting you taste yourself, letting you suck him in desperately as your hips falter and decelerate. He continues to stroke you gently until you bite back a small whine, his mouth still pressing down into yours. His hand draws back, and for a moment you feel cold, almost rejected. His arms wrap around you, holding you so tight its a challenge to breathe. His mouth rests at the back of your neck, pressing light kisses to you every other second, waiting for your heartbeat to slow, for your lungs to catch up, for you to wake up again.

 You don't know how long he holds you like this, and you don't really care. You're there for whatever he needs you for, you always will be. You'd die before you'd leave him. He knows you would.


End file.
